


Без названия

by medichka_shani



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в 2010 году на заявку "Сквало. Семейная жизнь. "Паааапа, дядя Такеши приехал!"<br/>Таймлайн: +3 года к арке будущего</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Капитан Сквало - отвратительный муж и еще более отвратительный отец.  
Он редко берет отпуск, он почти не бывает у друзей и родни, его боится собственная теща, он не помнит, где в этом доме лежат его полотенца, но рычит, если, нагрянув домой среди ночи, не находит своих тапок на привычном месте. Он не верит, что брокколи полезнее пиццы с сосисками, если последнюю дети едят на отлично, а первую выплевывают ему на футболку и на обои. 

Дома он либо дрыхнет весь день, либо сидит с отсутствующим лицом перед телевизором, машинально переключая каналы. "И чего терзать пульт, - сказала бы его теща, женщина вообще-то языкатая и боевая, - если он все равно не смотрит на экран?" "Стукнутый он у тебя какой-то",- добавила бы она, обращаясь к дочери. - "Держи от него детей подальше - мало ли, что ему в голову взбредет!"   
Теща могла бы сказать многое, но не скажет - однажды Сквало послал ее дальше, чем Намимори, и обещал укоротить ей язык, в случае чего. 

Спит Сквало всегда на сбитых простынях, свесив левую руку с кровати и засунув голову под подушку. Его маленькая смуглокожая жена считает, что в эти минуты он похож на огромное хищное животное - очень усталое животное. А подушка на голове - это даже хорошо. По крайней мере, так дети реже просыпаются от жутких ругательств и команд, которые капитан Сквало раздает во сне. Почему-то дети обожают повторять потом то, что они от него услышат. Почему-то этим непослушным детям (и старшему, и младшей) непременно надо спать рядом с отцом, пусть даже капитан сердито брыкается и ворчит, когда находит их рядом с собой. Почему-то они вообще к нему так и липнут. 

Сквало невозможно усадить играть с детьми в развивающие игры: он или скучает, или удивляется, почему задания в них такие тупые. Его игры с детьми - это какое-то первобытные валяния, кувыркания, визги, вопли и рычание. Визжат дети. Рычит Сквало.   
Сквало невозможно культурно отправить с детьми в парк - он или наотрез откажется, или пропадет вместе с ними, и притащит их вечером, объевшихся шоколадом и гамбургерами, обпившихся лимонадом, усталых и одурелых, или... просто пойдет дождь. Почему-то каждый раз, когда Сквало приезжает в отпуск, в городе идет дождь.

Сквало любит свою жену в гараже, или на кухне, или в сарае, где хранится садовый инструмент - везде, где в данную минуту нет этих маленьких, шумных, ужасных детей. Сквало громко сопит, а она тихо смеется, запрокидывая голову, каждый раз обмирая от счастья. Когда Сквало ногой опрокидывает банку с зеленой краской и принимается материться, его жена начинает смеяться громче, а когда под самой дверью сарая неожиданно раздается нетерпеливое, пронзительное "Па-а-апа, ты куда делся?! Дядя Такеши приехал!", Сквало и его жена принимаются ржать уже в голос.

Весь день накануне отьезда Сквало мается. Он наконец-то принимается чинить раковину, покосившуюся книжную полку, сломавшийся пульт от телевизора. Он много говорит по телефону - почему-то тоже там, где нет ни супруги, ни детей. Дети Сквало капризничают, потому что опять идет дождь. Жена Сквало, неразговорчивая и сердитая, собирает его вещи.  
Капитан Сквало всегда выезжает ни свет ни заря, чтобы успеть в аэропорт. Когда он выходит за калитку, он видит в окнах спальни бледные лица членов своей малой семьи, прижавшиеся к стеклу.


End file.
